<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and now the war is over by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415586">and now the war is over</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Psychometry, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28415586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Maybe he lied to Quinlan when he said he hadn’t noticed his absence. Maybe he did miss the bastard. Fox would never tell, and Quin, ever mindful of his power and Fox’s privacy, would never mention it.</i>
</p><p>Fox, feelings, and Quinlan Vos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and now the war is over</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>just some vox smut &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is stupid,” Fox said, staring at the box sitting innocently on the bed. Well - not the <em> box, </em> but its contents. “I could be at 79’s right now. Cody owes me a drink.” </p><p>“Just put them on, <em> sir </em>,” Vos called through the door, emphasizing the title. </p><p>Fox rolled his eyes. When he'd received the comm telling him that Vos would be arriving in half an hour, and that he'd ought to take a <em> thorough </em> shower, he'd expected something else. <em> Not this, </em> he thought as he plucked the delicate scrap of fabric out of the box gingerly. The maroon silk and black lace felt as soft as they looked, and some distant part of him was already thinking about how it would feel against his skin. The other, more present parts of him were more concerned about how ridiculous this whole affair was. He was too busy for this - far busier after the <em> vode </em>elections last month, the bastards. Vos was just making everything more difficult. </p><p>“C’mon, babe. You’re gonna love it,” his - not partner, Force forbid, but something perilously close to it - wheedled. “Stop being chickenshit.”</p><p>Well, that was just <em> rude.  </em></p><p>Fox was a lot of things: neurotic, mostly, and stubborn, and a damn liar who refused to tell his brothers that he worked out he was bisexual the moment he’d seen a man who wasn’t identical to him; but he wasn’t a coward, and he wasn’t about to let a man like <em>Quinlan Vos </em>call him that. So he placed the lingerie on the bed, and dropped his towel to the floor. At least it was the towel. If Quinlan had turned up unexpectedly, the way he was wont to do, and Fox had had to wrestle himself out of his dress greys - they still hadn’t found a better uniform, sorry, <em>Official Robes,</em> for him, and apparently wearing his armour <em>implied </em>things about the guard -</p><p>“I can hear you thinking from out here, Fox. Put on the damn panties,” Vos ordered, his voice filled with dark promise. Fox refused to shiver, but he put on the damn panties. </p><p>They practically moulded to his skin. While he wasn’t body shy - it was hard to be, growing up with communal showers, and he <em> knew </em> how he looked - he’d felt less exposed while entirely naked. But Quinlan would know if he let himself feel insecure, and really, Fox <em> did not </em>have time for that conversation again. </p><p>He sighed. “You can come in now.” </p><p>Vos whistled as the door slid open, surveying him with a lecherous grin. Fox narrowed his eyes, and shot him the bird when the kiffar blew him a kiss, palming the lock on the door. A part of him relaxed. It would be his luck if Wolffe or Ponds or Bly, or hell, even little Rex finally came to visit just as his regular booty call was allowed back out of the Temple without an escort. At least the lock would give Fox time to cover up his, ah, extra attire. </p><p>“You’re overthinking things again,” Vos said, suddenly much, much closer. “I like it better when the only thing you’re thinking about is me.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve yet to do anything of note, Vos,” Fox drawled sardonically. “Other than take up my valuable time.” </p><p>“Oh, come on now,” he said, sliding his hand down the planes of Fox’s back to cup his ass through the silk. “I brought you a present and everything, doll.” </p><p>Fox rolled his eyes. “This was as much of a present for yourself than it was for me, and you know it.” </p><p>“Maybe,” Vos acknowledged with a wicked smile, before reaching his other hand down to curl around Fox’s thigh, and <em> hauled </em>him off his feet. Fox yelped, wrapping his legs around Quinlan’s back to keep his balance, and felt the considerable bulge under his ass as Vos took the two steps it took to sit on the bed. “But who could say no to a pretty boy in equally pretty lingerie on their lap?” </p><p>Fox wasn’t a blusher. Still, heat crawled up the back of his neck, and he <em> knew </em>the tips of his ears were flushed, and there was no way Vos hadn’t noticed it. </p><p>“Oh, darlin’,” Quinlan began. “You like being called pretty? My gorgeous commander, all dressed up nice for me?” </p><p>
  <em> Oh no.  </em>
</p><p>Quin, being the irritating <em> jetii </em> he was with equally irritating <em> jetii </em>powers, felt the rush of want rush through him, and smirked, one hand coming up to rest on the small of Fox’s back, the other slipping down to cup Fox’s covered cock. </p><p>“Does it feel good, babe? The skin of your upper thighs are so sensitive, I knew you’d like the softness. And it’s Naboo silk - the good stuff. Feels like water, right? All slick and smooth, pressed against your cock.” </p><p>Fox hissed as Quinlan stroked him, the fabric changing the sensation dramatically. He was almost ashamed of how quickly he’d marred the silk with precum, but his lover looked so damn proud of himself when he felt the damp spot. </p><p>“Looked so good when I came in. All that toned muscle, framed by the black lace. The way the maroon compliments your skin. Spent ages looking for the guard colours, your colours -” </p><p>“I thought,” Fox broke in, maintaining sanity by the skin of his teeth, and trying to ignore the heat in his belly caused by Quinlan’s words. “That you came to fuck me?” </p><p>“So impatient,” Quinlan sighed. “We’ll get there, don’t you worry doll.” Then, without warning, he flipped them over, trapping Fox on his back, with Quinlan hovering over him. “But first, I’m gonna have some fun.” </p><p>And without any further ado, he shifted downwards, and mouthed at the outline of Fox’s cock.</p><p>Fox hissed, and tangled his hands Quinlan's hair, tugging at the locs, and scratching at his scalp, the way he knew Quinlan liked. Quinlan moaned in turn, and the feeling made him arch his spine, forcing Quinlan to hold his bucking hips down with one arm. Fox was <em> not </em> a weak man, and Quin’s casual displays of strength never failed to <em> do </em>things to him. He bucked up again when Quinlan suckled at the head through the cloth, and suddenly his hands were wrenched away from Quinlan, and restrained above his head. </p><p>“That’s <em> cheating- </em>” he gasped, struggling against the invisible hands holding his wrists together. </p><p>Quinlan raised his head for a moment to smirk. “And you like it.” </p><p>Fox struggled fruitlessly for a few more moments, before giving in, more interested in watching Quinlan. Quinlan’s smirk softened into a smile, and he rubbed Fox’s thigh soothingly. “Good boy,” he murmured, and Fox, just like the first time Quinlan had called him ‘good’, <em> melted.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “You like that, huh? You got a bit of a praise kink, Commander?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Fox stammered, but Vos had simply pressed a finger to his lips. “Are you gonna be my good boy, Fox?”  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> He had felt the rush of heat to his cheeks, and the traitorous twitch of his cock, and he knew Quinlan had to, so he fought down the stirrings of shame to nod.  </em>
</p><p>Just like the first time, Quinlan pressed a gentle kiss to his navel. “Did you do what I asked?” </p><p>“Y-yeah,” Fox panted, squirming. </p><p>Quinlan smiled, and suddenly they had turned over again. Fox’s face was pressed against the covers, while Quinlan cupped his ass, and the underwear were pulled down, just to the shelf off his ass. He tried to look, only to freeze as he felt Quin’s breath fan over his entrance. </p><p>“What are you - <em> oh!” </em></p><p>Quinlan nipped at his thigh before diving in, his big hands holding Fox in place. They’d - they’d talked about it, once, after the disastrous first night, when Quinlan had made him admit that he hadn’t been with <em> anyone </em> before Quin, when they’d talked about things they might be interested in, but that had been <em> three years ago. </em>Apparently, Quinlan remembered. </p><p>Fox’s fingers dug into the bedsheets as Quinlan went to town, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, his tongue pressing at Fox’s opening, mimicking the movements of a good steady fuck. Fox squirmed at the sensations - so different from what he’d experienced before, <em> Force, </em> why hadn’t he <em> asked </em>- </p><p>“Shh, easy baby,” Quinlan soothed, sliding a hand up his flank. “I’ve wanted to do this for months, you can be patient for me, can’t you?”</p><p>Fox whined. “Quin-” </p><p>“You want to be my good boy, don’t you?” Quinlan asked. “I’ve missed you, darlin’.” </p><p>“I’ve had a maximum of twenty hours sleep since Skywalker killed Sidious,” Fox growled. “And I haven’t had sex in six months since you decided to be evil for a weekend. I don’t want to be patient.” </p><p>Quinlan tutted. “Too bad. I wanna see you spread out and desperate, beautiful.” </p><p>And with that he went back to it, raising his head occasionally to whisper endearments, to call Fox <em> beautiful, </em> and <em> good, </em> and <em> perfect, so perfect, there you go. </em>Fox trembled, aching and empty, wanting more while wishing it would never stop, but he felt the moment that Quinlan’s concentration faded enough that he stopped restraining Fox with the Force. </p><p>And that all Fox needed. He slid his hand under the pillow below him - <em> that’ll teach Thorn to say it’s a cliche hiding place - </em> and then he pulled away, ignoring Quinlan’s half-aborted noise, before reaching back with his free hand to grab at Quin’s wrist, tugging his hand off of his ass. </p><p>“Please, Quin - I, too much-” Fox whined, projecting all of the overwhelming feelings towards Quinlan. It was probably too much, but Quinlan was always careful, always worried about Fox like it was still his first time, and Quinlan released him immediately. The kiffar pulled himself up, carefully avoiding Fox’s skin, giving Fox time to roll over, and blink, faux-dazedly.</p><p>“You need a minute?” Quinlan asked, his voice soft and free of judgement, hovering above him. </p><p>“Mm. Yeah. Just to do this,” Fox said, before flipping them over, leaving him kneeling over Quin. Quin’s attempt to reverse them failed, mainly due to the Force suppressant mag-cuffs Fox had slammed on his wrists and had secured to the metal headboard. “You aren’t the only one who went shopping, Vos,” he said, smirking at the gobsmacked look on Quinlan’s face. </p><p>“That,” Quinlan decided. “Was underhanded. I’m incredibly attracted to you right now.” </p><p>“I know,” Fox grinned, and leaned over to reach for the bedside drawers. Quinlan took the opportunity to latch onto a nipple, and Fox hissed, but managed to grab the lube and wrench himself away. “None of that. I want to get fucked tonight.” </p><p>“I was going to, but you got impatient,” Quinlan snarked back. “You seemed to be enjoying it.” </p><p>“Oh, I did,” he said, discarding the panties with one hand, and flipping the lid off of the bottle with the other. “You’ll have to do it again some day, and let me return the favour. But-” he pauses to pour a liberal amount of slick onto his fingers, “I have had a <em> spectacularly </em>bad week, and that’s without acknowledging the two assassination attempts. I want to get fucked, and then I want to sleep for six uninterrupted hours, and maybe fuck you. How does that sound?” </p><p>Quinlan’s eyes, which had widened at the words <em> assassination, </em>were as big as saucers as Fox reached down to open himself, canting his hips so Quinlan could get a nice view. </p><p>“Fuck,” Quinlan swore. </p><p>“That’s the plan,” Fox said, and added a second finger, hissing at the burn. It really had been too long since Quinlan had come round. </p><p>“Careful doll, don’t hurt yourself,” Quinlan commanded, tugging at the cuffs. “I know you’ve missed me -” </p><p>“My dildo saw more use than normal, it’s true, but I’ve been too busy to even notice you were gone,” Fox said, and moaned when he found his prostate. “Fuck, yeah.” </p><p>Quinlan’s struggles became a little more forceful, and Fox hid a grin as he fucked himself on his fingers. He’d known for a while about his own exhibitionist streak; and while now, with his new position, anything risky was out of the question, he still liked to show off. Quinlan, he knew, liked to be the one he showed off to. </p><p>Maybe he rushed a little. Maybe he lied to Quinlan when he said he hadn’t noticed his absence. Maybe he did miss the bastard. Fox would never tell, and Quin, ever mindful of his power and Fox’s privacy, would never mention it. </p><p>“Force, look at you,” Quinlan said, his voice filled with something perilously close to <em> the thing they didn’t talk about. </em>“You’re gorgeous. That’s it, fuck yourself on your fingers, get yourself ready for me. I’ve missed this, missed you. Missed being able to watch you lose yourself in your own pleasure. Beautiful.” </p><p>Fox stifled a moan, and added another finger, smirking when he heard Quinlan’s breath catch, but he was getting impatient, and from the bulge he could feel below him, he knew Quinlan was too, so he dropped the theatricality. Quinlan would probably have prepared him more; but Fox wanted to <em> feel </em>him, wanted to be reminded as he sat down tomorrow, trapped in the endless queue of meetings. The distraction would be welcome from the boring tedium of bureaucracy that was politics. </p><p>So he slipped his fingers out and wiped them clean on Quinlan’s shirt, ignoring his complaints - what did the man expect, coming to bed dressed, really -  before roughly undoing Quinlan’s pants and tugging them just low enough to get what he wanted. Quinlan’s cock, as expected, was hard enough to cut glass, and Fox grinned as he wrapped his fingers around it, relishing in the hiss it brought. With his free hand, he dribbled the lube onto Quin, working him over with the other. </p><p>He wondered if Quinlan was getting feedback from Fox’s arousal. The kiffar had dug his teeth into his bottom lip in an effort to stay quiet, so Fox leaned over to kiss him, eliciting a gasp, and a moan when he pulled back to position himself. “Wait, shit, baby, you’ll hurt yourself -” </p><p>“Shut up,” Fox said, planted his hands on Quin’s shoulders, and sank down. </p><p>He wasn’t completely stupid, so he went slowly, eyes locked on Quinlan. Quinlan hissed, struggling against the cuffs with renewed vigour. “Fuck-” </p><p>“That’s the plan,” Fox managed, bottoming out. He took an unsteady breath, getting used to the stretch, before rolling his hips. </p><p>“Shit, fuck, yes,” Quinlan babbled, lifting his hips to match the pace Fox was setting. “You’re so fucking strong, it’s so hot -” </p><p>“You never shut up, do you?” Fox asked rhetorically, digging his fingers in.</p><p>“You - You like it,” Quinlan replied. “You love being told how gorgeous you are, how perfect. I - I kept thinking about you, after I bought the lingerie. How, <em> fuck, </em>beautiful you would be. Force, please, baby, let me go.”</p><p>“Now why would I do that when I’ve got you right where I want you?” he asked, fucking himself down with a little more force. </p><p>“Let me touch you, please,” Quinlan said, voice edging closer to frantic. “I need - I -” </p><p>He <em> knew </em>it was a trap. He’d already pulled that trick. And yet, he also knew that Quinlan loved it when his hands could touch bare skin, when he could feel - </p><p>“Fine,” Fox said, resigned himself to Quinlan fucking him into the mattress, and hit the release switch. </p><p>Fox found himself on his back almost before he could blink, Quinlan hovering over him, hands on his skin. He shivered as Quin’s nails scraped over the planes of his abdomen, then up, circling his nipples. “I, fuck - I can feel it, you know. How much you’ve missed me. You gonna be my good boy, and let me show you how much I missed you?” </p><p>“F-fuck,” he said. “Y-yeah. Okay.” </p><p>Quinlan’s smile was suspiciously soft, before it morphed into something that made Fox’s blood boil. “Good. Put your hands on the headboard, doll.” </p><p>Fox did as he was told, shivering at Quinlan’s whispered <em> good boy </em> as his hands traced the lines of his muscles, mapping his body, before they gripped his shoulders, and he began to thrust. This time, it was Fox who bit his lip to keep quiet, but Quinlan tutted, pressing his mouth to Fox’s own, forcing Fox to kiss him back, until he pulled back to murmur, “I want to hear you lose yourself.”</p><p>“Fuck, Quin,” he said, hands tightening around the headboard as Quin’s thrusts grew stronger. “<em> Cyare, gedet’ye - </em>” </p><p>“Patience, love,” Quinlan said, hand snaking down to stroke Fox’s cock. “There you are. Gorgeous. Just perfect.” </p><p>Quinlan’s eyes never left his own, and Fox could see all the things he wouldn’t say in his eyes, all of the feelings Fox would overanalyse later, safely away from his <em> jetii </em>powers. But it had been a long few months, and Fox was tired; tired of losing people he cared about, tired of spending every day looking over his shoulder, tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Most of all, he was tired of lying; to his brothers, to Quinlan, hell, to himself. </p><p>He let go of the headboard, and tangled his fingers with the hand not wrapped around his dick, and thought of all the things he’d been ignoring, projecting all of the emotions he’d buried deep down. The anxiety that had grown into a terrible fear when Quinlan had stopped messaging him. The overwhelming relief that had nearly brought him to his knees when he’d heard Quinlan was back home, on Coruscant, talking to the Mind Healers. </p><p>Fox couldn’t say the words, but he could damn well think them. </p><p>“Fuck,” Quinlan managed, and came. </p><p>Normally, Quinlan kept himself contained, but today, Fox could <em> feel it </em>, trapped in a feedback loop of his own emotions, and Quinlan’s, and feeling Quinlan’s pleasure pushed him over the edge. </p><p>They stayed like that for a moment, trying to catch their breath, before Quinlan looked up, pinning Fox with that too-intense stare. “You…” </p><p>“Don’t make me say it,” Fox said. </p><p>Quinlan swallowed. “You know. How I-” </p><p>“You nearly fell for me,” Fox said. “We aren’t Cody or Kenobi. I can put two and two together.” </p><p>Quinlan huffed a laugh, and kissed him. “I would like to hope the Senator of Kamino would have more brains than those two.” </p><p>Fox made a face, rolling his eyes. “Can we <em> not </em> talk about that, please?” </p><p>“What, I can’t be proud of you? Senator Fox-” </p><p>Fox lazily swatted him, and pulled him down for another kiss. </p><p>Later, they would have to talk about it. After they cleaned up, after Quinlan finally lost his clothes; then, Fox would tell him that he had missed him. Quinlan would make worried noises about the level of danger he was in, and they would compromise, saying of course the new Senator needed a Jedi bodyguard. </p><p>That was later. Right now, Fox was perfectly happy to keep kissing the handsome man on his lap, lingerie or not.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mando’a:<br/>Vode - brothers<br/>Cyare - love<br/>Gedet’ye - please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>